Post Town/Roleplay
Here you can RP in Post Town. Archives 1, 2, 3 In Post Town.... "Back of the line!" Swanna said to the Stoutland. -Blizz- 16:28, July 11, 2014 (UTC) " 'cuse may, Swanna, me friend, I am older than this lass. Surely, I am more respected surely?!" Stoutland ranted. He was much older than Espeon and around about the same age as Swanna. Meanwhile, Umbreon was talking to Rayquaza. He did not want to go back to his tight and narrow cave, filled with pokemon who hated him.Forge A Cyndaquil holding an everstone spoke up, "As long as you can walk, a line is still a line, s-sir." Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "What was that, laddie?" Grumbled Stoutland in anger. Espeon looked over to the Cyndaquil. She seemed to take a liking to the fact that he too was quite shy.Forge The Cyndaquil started sobbing, "I sooorry! I didn't mean to anger you!" Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Espeon looked over at Cyndaquil again. "Stoutland." She said. Her voice was too soft for him to hear. Stoutland chuckled, making fun of her. "Stoutland." She said. She was louder this time. Stoutland gave her a glance. "Stoutland!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Stoutland flinched. He couldn't believe Espeon was not as shy anymore. "Quit bullying that Cyndaquil!" She shouted. Stoutland was angered. "That Cydaquil got no right here! He's a wimp! You're a wimp! Always too damm shy! Ya should clear off! I intend this town to only have adventurers or pokemon who can actually talk!!" He went red. Espeon's eyebrows dropped. She marched over, much closer to him. "Don't you worry Cyndaquil. I'll protect you!" Forge The Cyndaquil continued sobbing, but only lightly. He wanted to thank Espeon, but didn't know how to without embarassing himself. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Ya don't know what ya doing lass," Stoutland stated. "I am a first class adventurer and brawler!!" Espeon looked at Stoutland. "Oh really? I don't care." Stoutland pushed Espeon back. Espeon didn't dare go near him. "Look Cyndaquil, I will try to do my best to get you excepted here!" Forge The Cyndaquil wiped his eyes, "Th-thank you. N-no one has e-ever st-stood up to me bef-before." "And s-sir, if you were a first class brawler, you would be perfectly capable to go after her." Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif R.S was looking blank. And black portal appeared on the floor... META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Felix, the Cyndaquil, screamed. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif The portal popped to revial the Grand Doomer, who started raging at Stoutland while protecting Felix. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Felix, not knowing the Grand Doomer's intentions, hid in a corner, covering his eyes as tears ran down his face. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Grand Doomer cocked his head, but it seemed more like he was cocking his body due to being a sphere with wings. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Felix continued crying, not knowing what to do. He squeezed his everstone tightly, his flame quivered in fear. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Don't be afarid, I'm sure this sphere doomer has good intents," R.S told Felix. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "How would you know? Oh, I'm sorry for sounding so aggressive!" Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Grand Doomer was flying upside down. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "D-don't hurt Stoutland!" Cyndaquil said softly. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Category:Roleplay